Nabiki's Reason
by My-name-is-foxglove
Summary: There are many speculations about why Nabiki sent out wedding invitations to the NWC- therefore wrecking Akane and Ranma's wedding. Want to hear The Reason straight from the Ice Queen's thoughts? It could be simpler than you think. Mild RanmaxAkane hints


Nabiki's Reason

March 14th.

White day.

The Last Day of High School for seniors.

Also, nearly two weeks after the 'R/A Wedding Disaster' as people so playfully called it- but only behind the mentioned couple's backs.

It had all come as a surprise when they suddenly received wedding invitations in the mail. The male population mostly gaped and cried and fainted; coming to their own perverted conclusions of why the couple had been absent for so long. The female's spent their time twittering and calling and wondering why in the world Akane hadn't told them a thing.

However, even if Daisuke, Hiroshi, Yuka, Sayuri and other friends were a bit affronted about not being informed and curious about whether or not this was a set-up, very few of them took the news badly. If (and 'twas a BIG if at the time) the couple actually went through with the marriage they'd be happy for them.

However, fate seemed to have been interfered with and when they arrived the wedding ceremony had turned into a full fledged DISASTER.

And they all knew who was to blame.

Here she came now, coming through the gates; the one behind the whole catastrophe; the one who'd messed with fate; the one who'd sent all the locos wedding invitations; the one who was out of school after today.

Nabiki Tendo.

__

I didn't mind the whispers and hushed conversation that took place as I entered the school yard on my last day. It was the normal stuff with some extra twists; will Nabiki become a business woman? Has she honestly collected ALL her debts? Will Nabiki be a spy? Were they REALLY going to be free of the Ice Queen of Furinkan High? Why DID she ruin Ranma-kun and Akane-chan's wedding?

I smiled predatorily at the group who'd uttered that last question, effectively shutting them up.

She nodded at an unfortunate group of gossipers, eyes narrowed and cold, a threatening smile on her lips; reminding everyone she wasn't gone _just yet_.

They seemed to quiver, a few muttered 'gomen-nasai Tendo-sempai' wriggling out of them as she walked past; confident and proud.

__

They shouldn't have asked about that question on my last day. It was none of their business why I stopped the wedding.

Though, coming from me, I'd guess that statement would seem a little hypocritical, ne?

She strode through the school building, her head proud and high, sending vicious 'smiles' at some late dept payers.

__

Man fears the unknown- man wishes to destroy the unknown. No secret is not followed or prodded. You need to open the closet to put in an extra skeleton.

So, is it my fault if I happen to pry a closet open once in awhile?

When she entered her classroom and sat down on her desk, as surely as a queen on her throne, all conversation concerning her stopped. Yes, many people were curious, but no one dared challenge the Ice Queen.

__

Is it my fault that I keep my closet sealed shut?

Careful eyes watched her as she reached into her bag, wondering if there were still some debts she hadn't collected on her last day. To their surprise, she pulled out a novel.

__

Though now, just this once, I'll open it- just a bit.

When she became immersed in her story the whispers started up again- rumours concerning the wedding flying high and fast.

__

Ah, the wedding. Everybody's got theories about the wedding.

Which one's on their minds right now, hmm? The popular Nabiki-didn't-know-those-two-were-in-love excuse? She didn't want her poor baby sister to be forced into a loveless marriage?

Gossipers lowered their voices even more, watching a smirk crawl up Nabiki's features.

__

Get real you morons.

I knew how those two feel. I still know. It's as obvious as the pretty mauve bracelet that Akane's been wearing for the past 15 minutes.

Their voices lower even more, watching wearily as she put down the novel and looked down the window; a few brave souls noting that Akane and Ranma were visible from her angle.

__

Look at them down there; Akane hasn't lost her smile for a minute and Ranma's face is so red I think I see steam coming out of his ears.

The spy's nearly had a heart attack when they noted her smile- almost tender.

__

They're even holding hands, the idiots. Anyone with an eye and three brain cells can tell they're in love, you think I wouldn't notice?

Whispers become slightly louder, finally reassured that her attention was on her little sister and fiancée.

__

What others excuses are you thinking up for me, hmmm? You think I'm in love with Ranma?

Conversations stop. Wide-eyed teens turn to Nabiki, startled. The Ice Queen had let out a snort, picking up her novel again.

__

Ridiculous. Sure, the guy's handsome and strong. Big whoop. So is Kuno according to normal standards and you don't see girls going after him do you?

Ranma is not smart, or cunning, or greedy, or even a good liar.

I've got higher standards, baka.

All is at peace. Nabiki seems calm. The rumours can go on.

__

What's this? One of you thinks I'm in love with my sister?

She's rolled her eyes. Maybe her novel isn't good quality?

__

I'm not into incest people.

So, what's your last theory?

Money?

No.

It wasn't money either.

No, it wasn't money, nor was it family, nor was it love.

It was, to put it simply, my own selfishness.

I'M the one who pays 20 percent of the bills, I'M the one who keeps bill collectors off Daddy's back, I'M the one who deals with the taxes every damn year.

I might aswell be the family Matriarch.

A few classmates looked wearily, a frown seemed to be on her features.

__

And, THEY, Daddy and the Saotome's, THEY thought to marry MY sister without MY consent? Without even ASKING me?

No way in hell.

Even if they DID ask me, I'd refuse. Downright rejection.

Why?

Simple Selfishness.

I have a grudge against Ranma. Not a big grudge, but a grudge nonetheless.

As the frown neither deepened or lightened they went back to their business, a little more cautious.

__

He took up all of Akane's attention.

And for me, the person Akane would adore since she could talk and say 'You're so smart neechan!'- this was unforgivable.

So I took his girl-sides photos, so I sent Ukyo that Tunnel of Love brochure, so I made sure Kuno knew of his engagement first, so I made him my fiancee for a day, so I helped his fiancés and rivals whenever money was involved, so I ruined the wedding. So sue me, it's justified.

They hushed as she glanced at the window again, watching Ranma-kun kick Kuno-san across the school.

__

I won't give my sister to him yet.

Her eyes watched Akane and Ranma enter the school, smiling.

__

Soon, maybe.

But not yet.

Because I'm selfish.

Author's notes: Yeah, yeah I know, it's not first rate material, so sue me. The idea wouldn't leave me alone and it refuses to wait and be edited.

Another Author's Note: My reasoning for Nabiki paying the bills is this: She's selfish so she wouldn't want to live in a grubby little hut now would she? She wouldn't want the internet/heat/electricity cut off or her favourite chair sold to pay off debts. So, since her Dad's so inept she decides to take matter into her own hands. Because, really, WHO would trust SOUN to pay the bills?

Thanks to Lana Atkins for reminding me to add the above!

And Another Author's Note (;; I've got too many of these...): I'm not saying that Nabiki pays ALL the bills, just that she sorts out the outpayments and deadlines and adds some money to the family account. I meant no offence to Soun Tendo with my above comment, just that not many people in Nerima would trust the guy to pay the bills since he seems to always be playing Shogi or trying to matchup Ranma and Akane. I'm not saying he's inept form MY point of view, but from Nabiki's. I like him, honestly.

Sorry to Campin' Carl if I came off harsh,


End file.
